She was Bad
by Thenameismayura
Summary: Modern world.Sakura is forced to act ladylike, but in reality she's a delinquent.What happens when a new transfer student,Sasuke,is provoking her true image to emerge? What happens when Naruto is aware of her secret?Sasuke had fallen for the Real Sakura,While Naruto is itching to know every single thing about her.Can Sakura still hide her identity and keep naruto away? SakuraxOC


"Mom!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing her typical sailor school uniform and had a brown backpack hanging from one shoulder. Her long pink hair and skirt fluttered up and down as she hopped from each staircase. "Have you seen my boots?" She shouted again as soon as her foot that wore white ankle socks had hit the lower floor. "It's next to the door!" The mom yelled back. "Hurry! You're about to be late for school!" The mom shouted again from the kitchen. Sakura ran quickly to the kitchen and grabbed a toast and quickly ran off to put her shoes on. "Honey, wake up earlier! You need to stop waking up late and skipping breakfast." The mom shouted but Sakura was to fast and was already running out the house.

Sakura held the toast by her mouth and checked her phone to look at the time. "Shit! It's already a minute till the bell rings!" she said out loud causing the toast to fall the second she widened her mouth. She had looked at it but continued running. "Time to go through my special wall!" She grinned as she thought to herself. She changed her route towards school and immediately charged toward a wall that surrounded her school. A few inches away from the wall, She jumped into the air and grabbed hold of the top of the wall. Then she pulled herself over and gracefully jumped off landing onto the ground. She quickly scanned the area to see if anyone had witnessed her sneaking into the school grounds. She patted herself down and combed her hair with her fingers. She scanned the area again and made sure there was no witnesses. She quickly postured herself then continued walking calmly to her class.

As Sakura walked calmly into her classroom, her classmates surrounded her immediately. "Where have you been Sakura-chan? We waited all morning!" The students that surrounded her cried. Sakura was known throughout school as the most beautiful, well-mannered girl in school. The boys desired her and the girls admired her. Sakura was the top student at her school and very athletic. **She almost seemed perfect. **She usually always kept to herself and excluded herself from others. She had no desires to make friends. Not at the school at least.

"I was just in the library studying for the exams." She faked a giggle to them as they awe'd at her reply. "Class, settle down. Now get back to your seats. Time for role call." The teacher said outloud. He's been at the front for a while, trying to get his students attention but failed as the class grew more rowdy with Sakura's presence. Sakura walked to her seat right next to the window and sat down. Her attention slowly shifted from the teacher to the beautiful blue sky that awaited her outside. "I wish i could graduate already." she thought to herself in annoyance. "School is so boring." she continued pondering upon her thoughts.

"Class, we have a new transfer student. This is Sasuke Uchiha." the teacher smiled as a raven hair boy with dark brown lonely eyes had entered the room. the girls squeeled at his presence which suddenly caught sakuras attention. She looked up at the mysterious new transfer student then looked away. "You can sit Next to Sakura, The pink hair girl at the corner, next to the window." the teacher assured him. Sakura quickly looked up at the teacher "Sakura, please get along with him." The teacher smiled at her. "Ofcourse." she assured him as she faked a smile. Sasuke quietly sat down next to Sakura ignoring the comments girl were making about how cute he was. Sakura knew she had to look like a good role model. She felt obligated to lend him a hand, and honestly he was good-looking. His physique seemed fine, almost hard to tell with his uniform on. His shoulders were broad and his jaw line was visible. He had deep mysterious eyes which was one of his best traits.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Sasuke, if you need any-" "Shut up, you're annoying." He said to her as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across the bottom of his chest. The earth stood still for Sakura. She couldn't believe this guy. Her arrogant, true personality was on the verge of breaking through Sakuras perfect image she took so much time in to create. She slowly calmed herself down. "I was offering you-" "I told you to shut up, you ugly bitch." He then gave her a death glare and she couldnt take it. "THIS ASSHOLE! DUMB IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!" She thought to herself as she twitched. " I'd appreciate it if you would stop talking to me cause your voice is annoying." he said outloud only for sakura to hear. These two were in the back of the room cause there was no more seats in the front and sakura volunteered to be in the back to get away from everyones attention. Sakura couldnt take his rude personality any longer."YOU-" She shouted outloud as she stood up. the lecture had paused and everyone's attention focused on Sakura. She froze in shock of what she had done. She gulped then figured out how to save herself. "you dropped your pencil!" Sakura smiled and faked a giggle as she bended over to "pretend" to get a pencil . The class was still shocked but went back to the lecture. Sasuke smirked at her and she glared at him.

The Day was long for Sakura as she had to put up with Sasukes arrogance but she rushed out the school as soon as the bell rang. "I can't believe this obnoxious bastard!" she muttered to herself as she went home. Right when she walked into her home her mother was cleaning the living room. "Honey, go get some fresh vegetables and chicken meat. I'm planning to make curry for tonight." Sakura nodded as she walked up to her room to get a change of clothes. she hurried and changed into her casual clothing and walked back down stairs. "Money mom." Sakura stared at her mom with her hand out. The mom slowly took out her debit card and handed it to sakura.

Sakura walked to the local grocery supermarket and browsed for the items her mother had asked for. She had no problem finding the items her mom wanted and walked to the checkout register. "Sakura!" A blonde boy shouted from afar. Sakura looked around to see who could've called out to her. She didnt see any one until she heard a shout again. "It is you!" he shouted while running up to her. He quickly bowed and grinned widely. "My names Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned brightly while scratching the back of his head. Sakura scanned him up and down and had never seen him in her life. He had blond ruffled hair and had a nice physique that was noticeable with his plain white T-shirt and grey jeans with a pair of original converse.

Then she noticed his basket was full of instant ramen cups. She was startled to see how much noodles was in there, as if that was all he ate. "Oh hello. I dont think i know you." Sakura said slowly. "Ofcourse you dont! But i know you!" He chuckled with the bright smile of his. Sakura handed the cashier her items and waited for the total bill. "What you did today was amazing!" Naruto exaggerated. "What do you mean?" Sakura smiled softly back at him while sliding her mom's debit car. The cashier handed Sakura her bags and a receipt. Before Naruto could answer, "Well, i gotta go. See you later. Bye!" She smiled while waving at him and walked away. As Naruto walked out she checked her receipt. "What a fucking rip-off!" she muttered to herself as she noticed that the chicken breast rounded around 15 dollars.

Suddenly she heard a voice from afar. "Wait Sakura chan!" Naruto came running after her. "I wanted to tell you that you hope over the wall was amazing! extraordinary. You did it flawlessly! As if you done it more than once.!" He laughed. Sakuras eyes widened. They were approaching a dark alley and Sakura grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in the alley. "Now listen here punk, Don't you dare tell anybody of what you seen of me," She threatened him as she pushed him in the air, almost choking him. Then she slowly set him down. "Are we clear? I never want to see your face again." She demanded. Naruto was speechless and watched as she walked away. "She really is amazing." He smiled to his self. "This is defiantly going to be interesting.

Sakura had finally arrived home with her mom waiting in the living room. "why'd you take so damn long for?" The mom asked her in an irritated tone. "I got lost." Sakura answered as she set the groceries down. "I'm going out tonight." Sakura said as she ran up stairs. Her mother could only stare up at her and sigh.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted into her phone. Let's go out tonight. Bring Ino. Today was a long always day." Sakura told him. "Okay sounds good! 9pm at Paradise? Got it" She smiled. Sakura always acted like a lady in public because she had no choice. Sakura had bad habbit in middle school and the beginning of freshman year. Her father threatened her that if her grades ever went down, or he heard that she misbehaved in school, he would make her move to New York. Her father usually is never home, he's always on business trips and rarely at home. He told her that he was embarrassed of her and her actions. To be his daughter she had to make sure her physical appearance was attractive and clean. He wanted all his partners in business to request to arrange a marriage with his daughter to bond their companies. If she was to defy any of his rules, then it was off to new york. Sakura Understood that all she had to do was look good in public. But she can do whatever the hell she wanted to do privately. Kakashi is two years older then her and Ino, and have always watched out for Sakura and supported her. Ino and Sakura always had a strange relationship where they would tease each other. But Sakura trusted her ever since the were young. Sakura quickly put on her long straight black hair and changed into a loose shirt that showed her belly and some jean shorts with her favorite pair of combat boots. As she walked out the door, the mother stood from afar with a disappointed expression.

Sakura met up with Kakashi and Ino and walked right into the club with no id check and sat at a VIP lounge where there were couches."So The first guy to ruin my day is Sasuke! " sakura layed on one couch while ino and kakashi were sitting up on another couch across from Sakuras couch. "A new fucking transfer student. i hate him!" She shouted as she sat up to take a shot of vodka. "Who has a cigarette around here?" She asked. "Sasuke? A new kid? Is he cute? You should introduce me!" Ino winked at Sakura as she handed her a cigarette. Sakura lit it and quickly inserted into her mouth. "Omg, ive been craving for this for a while now!" Sakura smiled as she blew smoke out. "He's not cute. He's an Obnoxious asshole!" Sakura laughed out loud. "You're too harsh Sakura." Kakashi laughed as he continued sipping on his beer. "These novels aren't enough for my erotic thoughts. Imma go fetch a girl out on the dancefloor." He grinned at the two girl and walked away. "Nasty pervert." Ino hissed. "Another shot!" Sakura cheered and Ino couldn't refuse. They downed another one and cheered. "Oh and this weird blond kid. Naruto i think. He saw me jump over the gate. I threatened him, but he pretty much ruined my day to!" Sakura blurted out loud. "Whats up with today? My life in school was decent until i met these two assholes that is!" She shouted. "Just relax hun" Ino insisted. "Lets go dance?" She smiled to sakura who smiled back. she took one more hit of her cigarette and let it out in the ash tray.

The girls were dancing and found their self next to kakashi who had girls all around him. "Hey kakashi" Sakura smiled as she whispered in her ear. "Remember that one technique you thought that would work in picking up girls? You're gonna creep them out. Just a word of advice." She laughed "I was drunk! I would never stick my finger up a girls ass!" He yelled back at her. The music was so loud that the girls surrounding him didnt hear a thing. "Yeah right!" Sakura blurted out laughing while ino did the same. Ino found a guy to dance with and Sakura was just in the crowd. Then suddenly a guy just was on her. "Woah man. A little to close." She said as she looked up at the guy. He was tall and handsome but looked scary. "Come on babe." he smiled as he held on to her waist bringing her body against his. "I said back off!" She shouted while struggling to pull away. the he grabbed one of her butt cheeks and grinned at her. "You like?" He smiled as she looked up at him in anger. Then she immediately through a punch. The man fell to the ground and winced in pain. "DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She shouted as she kicked the guy repeatedly. Everyone watched and cheered while the fight was going on. "I never want to see your face again!" She shouted then went back to her couch and immediately took a shot after shot. Then she heard a familiar voice. "May i accompany you?" He grinned as he sat down in the couch across from her hoping to be offered a immediately spitted out her vodka at the very site of him. It was him. The last person on earth she wanted to see.


End file.
